La Boda
by Simorgh
Summary: El amor entre los jovenes prometidos se ve interrumpido por un error fatal... Ranma ya no esta maldito... pero su alma esta a medias...


Advertencia: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo escribí sin fines de lucro, solo para esparcimiento.

**La Boda…**

Él estaba desesperado… esto no podía estar pasando, no era posible…

Ante el sacerdote estaba de pie una pareja de enamorados, ella, una hermosa chica de cabello negro con brillos azules, delicada y sonriente, como un ángel en su vestido blanco, él, un apuesto joven vestido de frac con negros cabellos, largos, recogidos en una coleta, sonriéndose con la felicidad serena de un niño en los ojos….

Y la familia, incluso él, sentado en las bancas de la familia; Soun llorando como siempre ha sido su costumbre:

- Mi niñaaaaaa! Mi bebé se casa! Uaaaaaaaa!

Kasumi, con su imperturbable sonrisa en la cara…

-Mamá, por favor, bendícela para que sea muy feliz, después de todo lo que ha sufrido la pobre…

Nabiki, por primera vez en su vida, sin saber que hacer…

-Akane se casa… se casa!

Y Genma Saotome, pareciera que su mente se encuentra muy lejos de allí, en algún punto entre la paz y el asesinato…

Y Ranma, solo recuerda tantos momentos

"Tenía que haberme negado, tenía que haber sabido que algo andaba mal… ¿¿¿por que creí en Shampoo? Ella siempre ha sido taimada"

Su mente viaja a un momento en el tiempo:

Nerima bosteza ante las primeras estrellas, todo parece en paz incluyendo la casa Tendo, aunque eso solo hace que todo sea más atemorizante…

- A donde vas Ranma? –pregunta Akane

- Acaso te interesa? Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que discutir mi vida contigo! -contesta el aludido, mas violento que de costumbre.

-Pero… - por primera vez, la chica del mazo, no tiene reacción alguna, esto debió de alertar al chico de la trenza, pero estaba tan ensimismado, que no se percató del grave asunto…

Ranma sale disparado de la casa, en cuanto el reloj marca las siete…

-No puedo llegar tarde, tengo que estar ahí!. Ella me va a dar lo que tanto deseo… Al fin!

Akane lo sigue, por extraño que parezca, él no la siente llegar, esta tan feliz, tan excitado, y ella lo nota, con inmenso dolor. Llegan, uno sobreexaltado, la otra llena de un mudo temor, y una opresión cada vez mas grande en el pecho…

- Nihao Arien! Tu venir mas temprano! Shampoo estar feliz!

-Hola Shampoo, ya ves que he cumplido, y aquí estoy…

- Arien sabe que lo amo, y que quiero que me demuestre que es hombre completo… (en un susurro) solo así Shampoo dará lo que Arien tanto desea… (la hermosísima chica se sonroja)

Ranma traga saliva, no se suponía que debiera ser así, ¿pero el amor lo puede todo no? el realmente lo desea tanto!

-Ven Shampoo – la atrae hacia sí, la aprieta contra su cuerpo, ella suspira, imaginando ya, lo que va a vivir…

-Eres tan hermosa – se pierde en sus ojos, la besa con una pasión que impresiona a la hermosa chica… y tortura al tristísimo espía, que, entre los arbustos, contempla a la perfección, y con cruda claridad la escena – Eres tan perfecta…

La acuesta sobre la manta que Shampoo ha llevado para la ocasión, la acaricia con una dulzura que él mismo desconocía, trae en sus genes el talento de mil amantes, los conocimientos de generaciones de artistas marciales… y un amor tan grande que haría gritar a las mismas piedras…

Akane, prefiere retirarse, esa es una escena, que además de dolorosa, solo le concierne a los jóvenes participantes, es algo tan íntimo, tan cruel…

Ranma mira al cielo con pena en los ojos azules, siente que acaba de romperse algo en su alma, esto no lo soñó así, debía haber sido con su Akane, su amor, pero por ella había hecho esto, por ella, porque todo el tiempo pensó en ella, se imaginaba su rostro, su boca, su sonrisa… soñó con ella todo el tiempo, llegó un momento en que llamó Akane a Shampoo, a ésta no le importó, porque el daño ya estaba hecho, pero a él le dolió el espíritu…

Y Akane, llegó a su hogar, sin poder derramar una lágrima, era como si se hubiese abierto una compuerta en su interior, y todo el dolor, y la desesperación se hubieran volcado con tanta rapidez, que su cuerpo no podía procesarlo… Cuando Kasumi la vio llegar, algo en los ojos de la muchachita la pusieron en alerta roja, vió que había demasiado detrás de esa máscara, temió por la vida de la pequeña joven que ahora subia por las escaleras, hacia la ducha, como si quisiera lavarse el corazón bajo el agua, y Kasumi, tembló de miedo, por primera vez, llamó a su hermana, Nabiki, aunque materialista y tramposa, amaba a Akane como a su misma vida, no en balde se habían quedado huérfanas tan pequeñas, ambas se sentían como la madre de la pequeña, y juntas, ahogando la desesperación, subieron corriendo a buscar a su hermanita:

- Que ocurre Akane – pregunta la mayor de las Tendo – por qué estas así?

- Si Akane, que te pasa? Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, yo lo resolveré -dice Nabiki, esperando realmente poder hacerlo…

-Nada, nada… solo… que… nada

- Cuéntanos que ocurre, por favor – Akane mira a su suplicante hermana mayor, esa mirada desesperada de ambas mujeres la conmueve hasta el fondo, y por fin, las lágrimas salen como un torrente…

-Vi a Ranma, lo ví haciendo el amor con Shampoo! Estaba tan feliz! ¿Por qué simplemente, no me dijo que la quería? Yo hubiese roto el compromiso, lo hubiera hecho, lo juro! Solo quiero que sea feliz! …. Lo ví, esta noche, lo ví!

Kasumi y Nabiki se han quedado de una pieza, ¡No es posible! Pero si Ranma estaba loco por Akane! Como era eso posible, casi muere en varias ocasiones, y una vez hasta le confesó que la quería; luego se retractó, claro, no en vano tenía el orgullo más grande de Japón… o del mundo… pero el caso es que la amaba, más que a su vida, y lo había demostrado… Y entonces ocurre que el se va con la archienemiga de Akane, la cruel y taimada Shampoo… tal vez tenía sus virtudes, y era muy bella, pero en el amor, todo eran trampas para ella… Ranma no podía haber caído tan bajo…

- QUEEEEE! – grita Soun, desde la puerta – QUE HAS DICHOOOOOO!

-No es posible – Un letrero anuncia la llegada del panda- mi hijo no haría algo así

-Pero yo lo ví, solo hace unas horas, y realmente se veían felices, enamorados, vaya que si! - dice Akane, con cierto sarcasmo en su voz – creo que ya no es necesario ni decir, que nuestro compromiso se ha roto definitivamente.

Toda la familia llora la situación, Akane en brazos de sus hermanas, Soun y Genma abrazados frente a la puerta del jardín… Ranma solo, en aquel lugar del bosque, que Shampoo eligió, y del cual informó a Akane y a Ukio, dio todo el detalle necesario para que ambas prometidas llegasen en el momento de la acción, y ambas cayeron en la trampa… pero mas aún Ranma, que ahora ya no tendría que elegir…y el chico de la trenza lloraba por primera vez en su vida a lágrima viva, con un sobre apretado en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda en su frente, lloraba como un niño, sin orgullo y sin pudor, anhelando los brazos consoladores de Akane, que ya no era digno de tener…

Ha pasado una semana, y el silencio de la casa Tendo se esta volviendo espeluznante… Akane se ha ido de Nerima a Tokio, decidió terminar allá sus estudios, para luego lanzarse a una especialización de Psicología, su padre acepto el duro resultado porque sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba, alejarse y vivir otras cosas, que la niña no habia pasado jamás, para superar la pérdida… Ranma llora en su futón todas las noches, le escribe cada semana a Akane, pero sus cartas no han obtenido respuesta… y cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, va a la ventana de Akane, y la imagina allí, como siempre, y sueña con que un día vuelva… ya se ha curado de su maldición, ese era el precio del sobre que Shampoo le dio, ya era un hombre completo… y se sentía a medias…

Han pasado 5 años, Akane es una hermosa dama de 21, de algún tiempo para acá, Akane ha empezado a contestar las interminables cartas de Ranma, primero con trivialidades, pero últimamente le habla como a un queridísimo amigo, confiándole cosas, y hablándole de sus problemas, de sus alegrías (bueno, casi todas sus alegrías), de sus nuevas amistades, y como le ha ido todo ese tiempo…

Y entonces llega ese día…

Un mes antes…

Akane ha vuelto a casa

-Papa, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma y Tío, me da mucho gusto estar aquí – se ve hermosa, mas alta, mas desarrollada, su pelo ha crecido y lo trae a la moda, con el rostro ligeramente maquillado, vestida con una blusa ajustada de algodón de corte formal, y una minifalda negra, parece una ejecutiva de revista- y creo que es hora de que les de una noticia muy importante para mi…

-Habla ya, que me muero de la curiosidad! –grita una feliz Nabiki, satisfecha de todos los regalos que su hermanita les trajo

-Si Akane, dinos ya que ocurre –al unísono

Me voy a Casar!

Silencio absoluto… luego gran algarabía… Las hermanas Tendo se abrazan felices, ambas quieren darle su mejor felicitación a su hermanita… Soun Llora feliz, Genma sonríe y da sus mejores deseos… y Ranma queda petrificado, son una cara de incredulidad…

-Si, he conocido al hombre mas maravilloso de la tierra! También es artista marcial, casi tan bueno como tú, querido Ranma, pero es un sol, dulce y sin temor a mostrarme lo que siente, me hace sentir tan completa y feliz…él es el Amor de mi vida!

-Pero cuando lo conociste? Como fue? –pregunta Nabiki

- En la escuela, el iba un grado arriba, y en la biblioteca nos encontramos peleando por el mismo libro… pero es un caballero, y me lo cedió

Una hermosa voz masculina, llena de ternura y amor, se oye de pronto desde la puerta de la casa:

-Como puede negársele nada a ese rostro tan divino? Es que me enamoré de ti desde que te ví por primera vez en el jardín del campus, lo del libro solo fue una artimaña para acercarme a ti…

- Hiroaki! Mi amor, pasa por favor…

- Bienvenido seas!- dijo Kasumi – hay, por Dios, quieres un poco de té?

-Claro Hermana, y por cierto, eres tan bella como Akane me habia contado..

Sonrojo general. El hombre era alto, casi una cabeza mas que Ranma, atractivo como modelo, con un cuerpo firme y musculoso de artista marcial, el pelo negro, caía como cascada sobre su espalda, vestía de traje negro, con camisa blanca, impecable, y fino, y sobre todo, se notaba su amor por la menor de las Tendo…

-Así que tu eres el hermano Ranma, espero que podamos ser amigos, y practicar alguna vez… aunque nocreo poder superarte jamás!

-Ya lo has hecho…

El mes se fue volando, los jóvenes ya tenían todo preparado para una elegante boda, invitando a casi todo Nerima… Ranma fue solo para cerciorarse de que no estaba en una pesadilla..

- Quien tenga algo en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre…

-"yo, yo tengo algo en contra… yo la amo! Yo la he esperado cada día desde que se fue, yo pague mi error con creces… yo la amoo!""

Pero nadie se opone, hay sonrisas del público, ante la belleza de la pareja, ante el rostro de ensoñación de ambos…

- Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer…

- Puede besar a la novia… - él se acerca a su boca, la besa con una dulzura que impresiona a la hermosa chica… y tortura al tristísimo espía, que, entre la gente, contempla a la perfección, y con cruda claridad la escena .

-Te amo Akane, para siempre…

- Te amo Hiroaki

Y suenan los aplausos, y ríe la gente, y el guapísimo chico de la trenza, con pena en los ojos, se retira, llorando, del lugar – "Te deseo lo mejor, y siempre te estaré esperando"

Fin


End file.
